The present invention relates to image processing devices, image processing methods, and storage media, and more particularly relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and a storage medium so that a received television broadcast program can be always displayed at an optimal image quality by automatically adjusting an image quality display setting.
Recently, digital broadcasting has become more widespread. In digital broadcasting, data such as audio and video data are compressed using an MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group) method and then broadcast.
Due to data compression techniques, a broadcast program whose content size is approximately ten times that of an analog broadcast counterpart can be broadcast using digital broadcasting.
Conventional television receivers are provided with a function for setting various image qualities, and the image quality can be adjusted according to each user's preference. Since many types of contents such as moving images, still images, characters, and diagrams can be broadcast due to the development of digital television broadcasting, a greater variety and finer image quality setting is demanded.
Since, in the conventional television receivers, it is required that users manually set image qualities while confirming resulting images displayed on the television receiver, users may find it difficult to finely set the image qualities. Accordingly, users do not usually set the image quality for each broadcast program they watch and, therefore, most of them watch broadcast programs using the same image quality setting. Therefore, users cannot fully take advantage of advanced features provided in the television receiver.